


When Two Worlds Collide

by Sin_Queen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Titan Haired Eren, archive warnings gon change, first official fic, rating is gonna change, there'll be more pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Queen/pseuds/Sin_Queen
Summary: Kaneki has a crush on the cute guy who comes in to order coffee nearly every day. He’s too shy and reluctant to do anything about it though because he’s afraid it’ll be a repeat of Rize. Maybe he would one day ask him out when he wasn’t as timid and soft spoken.





	When Two Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> god are yall even ready for the ride

   “I think you should go speak to him instead of just stare,” Touka commented, crossing her arms. Kaneki blinked in surprise and stood up straight. “I’m not staring!” he huffed, blushing as she raised an eyebrow. “Yeah and Nishiki isn’t full of shit,” she replied dryly, causing Nishiki to scoff in offense. “Back to the matter at hand; why don’t you ask him out? The worst thing he can do is say no and even then, it’s not the end of the world,” Touka continued, nudging his shoulder suggestively. He stared at his hands and bit the inside of his cheek. She honestly thought it was that easy, didn’t she? He couldn’t just go up and _talk_ to him. What if he _did_ say no? Oh God, Kaneki’s heart wouldn’t be able to handle that kind of rejection.

   “Oi, Earth to lover boy. Either grow a pair and ask him out or _I_ do it for you,” Touka announced, shrugging as Nishiki shot her a strange look. “ _No_! Please don’t. I’m going to, just, don’t rush me okay,” Kaneki said, inhaling deeply as he tried not to faint. “I’ll leave you to think,” she sighed, giving him a mischievous grin as she lurked off. Kaneki silently hoped she wouldn’t return and went back to not so discreetly checking out the customer in question.

   He wasn’t bad looking, far from it in all honesty. He had the nicest eyes, was it bottle green or emerald? Kaneki wracked his brain to remember the various shades of greens they had discussed in one particular Literature class. Along with those breath taking eyes, he had chin length chocolate colored hair (and wasn’t _that_ the most beautiful thing?) tied up in a loose ponytail. Kaneki tried to not sigh at the thought of running his fingers though it and pulling hard, enough to make him moan. Good fuck, his voice. Oh sweet Lord, his voice sounded like sin personified with a sarcastic bite yet smooth and silvery.

   Kaneki bit his lip as he fantasized about making him moan before promptly dismissing it. God he was so gay. Aside from the stranger’s downright sinful voice, he had the nicest tan. It was either honey or olive. He must’ve walked around a lot for that type of tan. How he would look without the tan was something that Kaneki had wondered. The person wasn’t Japanese or Asian for that matter. He looked American but his lips, they were so soft looking and thin yet plump, Kaneki would love to kiss them until they were swollen. Uh, getting distracted Ken. He shook his head and went back to his thoughts.

   Perhaps, the person was European. Kaneki leaned forward over the counter as he tried to see his crush closer. He was most likely from one of the Germanic countries. The people from there always had an intimidating aura around them. Well, that was the closest Kaneki would get without outright asking the guy and he so wasn’t going to, no matter how much Touka threatened him. Okay that was a lie. He would eventually do it because Touka could get really terrifying and he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of her wrath.

   “Um, excuse me.” Kaneki blinked in surprise and stared dumbly as his crush looked at him. He tried his hardest not to stutter as he replied, “Yes sir?” He licked his lips, an action Kaneki did _not_ watch, and continued talking. “Yeah, sorry for interrupting you but what’s the latest that you close?” Kaneki frowned and hummed thoughtfully, “Between seven to eight pm.” The stranger nodded, “Thanks. I’m not going to be stalking you or anything but I’m going to come in a bit later tomorrow with my sister. Two hundred and twenty yen, right?” Kaneki nodded and accepted the money before waving at him.

   He walked back to the right corner table near the door (the one where he always sat) and picked up his bag before walking out the door. Touka reappeared from God knew where and leaned up against the counter. “Ask him out in front of his sister. Make a good first impression,” she suggested, grinning as Kaneki gasped. “No, that’s horrible. I would never,” Kaneki declared, pouting as he ignored her expression. “Touka gives shit dating advice. Just ask him out tomorrow when he comes over and orders the Frappuccino-” “Cappuccino,” Kaneki interrupted. “Uh, that. If he says yes, kiss him; if he says no, eat him it’s as simple as that,” Nishiki recommended, shrugging nonchalantly despite the horrified stare he received.

   “I’m not going to do _that_ to him!” Kaneki hissed, aware of the few patrons in the place. “Damn, you’re no fun.” Hinami walked out from the back and greeted them before noticing Kaneki’s flushed face. “Ahh, Onii-chan has a crush,” she teased, grinning at Kaneki’s distressed expression. “I do not! Well I do, but, it’s none of your business!” he muttered, glaring at them. “Ah young love, how strange it is. You should eat him out on the first date,” Nishiki snickered and made Kaneki reconsider ever telling them about his crush.

   “You give horrible advice. Please, just let me talk to him by my own accord instead of talking for me,” Kaneki begged, sincerely hoping they had _some_ nice bone in their body. Nishiki shrugged and turned to assist a new customer while Hinami giggled mischievously. Touka raised an eyebrow but made no comment as she helped out Nishiki. He huffed angrily and leaned against the wall. In the midst of his sulking, Yoshimura had appeared with a cloth and began wiping down the counter.

   “He seems like a nice boy. You should go talk to him,” he commented, continuing to wipe down the counter even though Kaneki stared at him in horror. “Why did you decide to get involved? I mean, it’s not that important! Touka and Nishiki are just being especially mean today. They don’t mean it at all. I mean, why _would_ they? All they wanted to say was, uh, go and, um, be friends with him. Yeah, that’s what they meant! It’s not as if they were suggesting something else, they never would. Ahah, funny you should even say that. They’re nice people most of the time, all calm and _sometimes_ they give great advice-”

   “Kaneki, calm down,” Yoshimura interrupted, watching him in concern as he rambled on. “I’m a perfectly calm person. It’s not like if when I’m nervous I just start saying whatever comes to mind. Who knows? Not me,” he grinned nervously and scratched his cheek while trying to not show how utterly embarrassed he was. Yoshimura chuckled and began wiping down various coffee cups.

   “I’m being serious in saying that you should go and talk to him but do try to avoid taking Nishiki and Touka’s advice. To be frank with you, it’s a bit, ah, _extreme_ in this scenario,” he advised, fixing his tie. Kaneki frowned and pursed his lips. “They aren’t going to stop until I ask him out, aren’t they.” It was more of a statement than a question but Yoshimura gave him a judgemental stare. He sighed in defeat and hung his head in shame. “Fine, I’ll go ask him tomorrow. Hopefully not in front of his sister,” he muttered, trying to turtle into his shirt as Nishiki winked at him.

   Touka smirked and Hinami just gave him a thumb’s up. He buried his face in his hands and sighed; lamenting all of the ways it could possibly go wrong. There were a lot actually like, he might forget what he wanted to ask and just stutter like an idiot in front of him or he could get too nervous to ask and just resort to crying in a corner. In all actuality, those two options were likely to happen simultaneously because Fate hated him. Oh no, he was over thinking it; way too much. He inhaled deeply to try and calm himself down.

~~~~~~~~

   He couldn’t do it. Kaneki bit his lip nervously and watched as the cute stranger talked with his sister. Now she looked Japanese and scary as all hell. She had the same fierce look as the stranger in her smoke grey eyes but it wasn’t as intense. She and Touka both gave off the ‘awesome, badass and not to be fucked with’ vibe. She was staring at his crush in amusement as he complained about something. Kaneki tried to avoid sighing happily like the love struck fool he was as he focused his attention on the girl.

   She had a pale complexion with a small scar below her right eye. It kinda looked like a knife scar. As if she couldn’t get any more badass, her coal black hair was longer in the front but shaved at the back. The only thing coming to his mind at the moment was a military hairstyle and well, it looked similar enough so he’d roll with it. Honestly, if she kicked Kaneki’s ass all the way to Sunday, he’d say thanks. Even though it was hot as balls outside, she had a red scarf wrapped around her neck.

   Kaneki was sure she was buffer than he was and…okay that wasn’t hard to accomplish because he was a noodle. He liked the way she held herself though; she was full of confidence and both her posture and demeanor boasted it. They were both very eye-catching and Kaneki’d be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to them both. She leaned back as his crush kept on talking before he abruptly stopped and pulled out his phone. Kaneki pretended he was intensely examining the coffee maker. He silently freaked out as the dude he was crushing on approached him with his phone in his hand and immediately blurted out, “Yep, this coffee machine’s working.”

   “I would hope it is.” God please let him die. He had to force himself to turn around and smile at the dude who looked far too amused. “Uh…would you like coffee? From this working machine?” he asked as he made a mental reminder to kick himself in the _dick_ and sob in the bathroom later. Kaneki kept on grinning as he was given a confused yet concerned look. “Can I ask you your opinion on something please? My sister and I are arguing and need a third opinion.”

   Against his will, he nodded and followed the stranger; trying his damndest to _not_ check out his ass. It was such a nice ass too but, Kaneki would respect the dude no matter how nice his ass was. “I’m Eren by the way and that’s Mikasa.” _Eren_ ; if Kaneki wasn’t so embarrassed he’d be jumping up in joy at finally having a pretty name to match the pretty person. He was fairly certain how Eren was German now. “I’m, uh, Kaneki,” he mumbled, flushing as Eren snickered cutely. “Kaneki right,” Mikasa asked, continuing once he nodded in confirmation, “did Lysander and Demetrius or did Puck and Oberon fuck in A Midsummer Night’s Dream?”

   Eren quirked an eyebrow at her as he sat down and gestured toward the third seat. “Don’t you think that was vague?” Eren asked as Kaneki sat down and tried to ignore the fact that he could smell Eren’s cologne. It smelt like a cold winter day; crisp. “Luckily, you asked the right person. I’m actually a Lit student so I did study the play,” Kaneki explained, grinning slightly as Eren ‘oohed’. “Where do you two stand?” “Well, Mikasa thinks it’s the latter and I think it’s the former,” Eren explained, sipping his coffee and teasing his sister.

   “Well…you’re both actually correct. While Lysander and Demetrius went off to fight, Puck had mimicked the other’s voice and it’s heavily implied they had sex. Oberon considers Puck his ‘shrewd and knavish spirit’. Puck’s rather loyal to his King and Shakespeare implied that they’re in a relationship since Puck was close to Oberon.” Mikasa and Eren shared impressed expressions as they muttered to each other. “Thanks for the info Kaneki, we’re gonna sound smart at the next family gathering,” Eren mused, rolling his eyes as Mikasa snorted. “Um, you’re welcome.”

   He got up and walked away from the table, blushing heavily as Touka emerged from the back to more than likely tease him. Surprisingly, she didn’t tell him anything as she smirked and slinked off to bother someone else. Kaneki wanted to spend the rest of his day watching Eren (which was a really nice name, by the way) but unfortunately, him and his sister had already gotten ready to leave and just walked up to pay. “Hey, Kaneki, are you by chance free this evening?” Kaneki felt his heart crawl up in his throat because he couldn’t force any words to come out. Somehow, he managed to choke out a yes.

   “Would you like to go out with me?” Eren queried and Kaneki swore that Mikasa was trying to burn a hole into his head. “Like on a date?” Eren laughed which in turn made the half ghoul blush in shame. “Yes like on a date,” Eren clarified, eyes as bright as the stars. “Oh my God yes. I mean uh, sure.” Nice fucking recovery Ken. “Cool, do you want me to meet you back here?” Kaneki nodded vigorously, disregarding Touka’s lewd hand gestures behind both Eren and Mikasa.

   Eren gave Kaneki his _phone number_ before pecking him on the cheek and leaving. Kaneki didn’t even care that he had collapsed onto the floor behind the counter as he praised all of the Gods. He didn’t have to make the first move! Eren actually liked him enough to ask him out. God _was_ real! “Looks like someone’s getting dick,” Nishiki commented as he watched Kaneki in mild interest. “Nothing you say can fuck me up,” Kaneki announced, patting himself on the shoulder as he got up. “He might not even show up.” “Okay some things you say can fuck me up.”

**Author's Note:**

> bruh so many more characters and shit gotta be added


End file.
